


The Key

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Gen, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is given a gift that has unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

He stood at the top of the astronomy tower, his green eyes trained on the dark horizon. He fiddled with the silver key that he wore around his neck using a black chain.He looked down at the gift from his godfather, remembering the day he got it.  
* * *  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been getting ready to go back to Hogwarts after Christmas. As Harry finished packing, his unruly black hair falling into his eyes every few minutes, Sirius Black came into his room.  
“I have something for you pup.” he smiled at him. Harry smiled faintly, having learned not to argue with him. Sirius sat Harry down on his bed, sitting beside him, and pulled out a black velvet pouch from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Harry who opened it and dumped its contents into his hand. He looked puzzled at the sight of the silvery key attached to a black chain resting in his palm. He looked at his godfather. “This key is something called the Key to theSoul. You put a little blood on it and it will release a protective shield around you when you are in immediate danger. It will also glow blue when you are near your soulmate.” Sirius smile. He watched Harry take a knife that was in the nightstand and knick the tip of his thumb. Harry let a couple of red drops of blood fall on to the key. After a moment, he put it on and hid it under his shirt. He stood and gave his godfather a hug.   
“Thank you” He said then headed downstairs with his trunk.  
* * *  
Harry sighed quietly, slightly shivering in the cold. “Why Sirius?” he asked quietly. He ran his thumb over the cold metal remembering when everything went downhill.  
* * *  
He heading towards the Great Hall fiddling with the key again. Hermione had announced what it was in front of Ron and Ginny when she saw him playing with it on the train. Ginny had become angry when she saw that it hadn’t glowed in her presence and promptly began to ignore him. Harry had been secretly pleased with that development. He was so deep in thought that he ran into someone who was walking away from the Great Hall.   
“Watch where you’re going scarhead.” The person spat. Harry looked up and realized he had run into Draco Malfoy. Before he could apologize, trying to fight his blush and his body’s reaction at seeing Malfoy, Ron and Hermione had showed up.  
“Shove off Malfoy.” Ron glared. Before Harry could retort, Hermione gasped. Harry looked at her and saw her staring at his key, his glowing key. Harry looked at it then at Malfoy. He promptly turned, intent on walking away. Ron grabbed his arm. “You’re a poof?!” he nearly shouted. Harry winced and avoided looking at Draco but felt his grey eyes burning a hole into his head. Harry swallowed and nodded. Ron threw his arm back and wiped his hand on his robe. “Disgusting.” he growled. Harry turned and walked away as fast as he could without breaking into a run, his hunger forgotten. He skipped dinner and hid in the astronomy tower and soon it became a habit.  
* * *  
Harry had avoided Ron and Draco for a month. Hermione hadn’t said anything and still sat by him but he could see she was uncertain. He ran a hand through his hair, fear and sorrow racing through his mind.  
“So this is where you run off to.” Draco’s voice sounded from behind him. Harry stiffened and slowly turned to face him, his key glowing blue once more.  
“Dr-Malfoy.” Harry greeted. Draco folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  
“So its true.” Draco mused while looking at the key. “I’m your soulmate.” his grey eyes looked into Harry’s Slytherin green ones. Harry winced at the emotionless tone as he nodded hesitantly. Draco let out a breath and walked over to Harry. “Good. Saves me the trouble of convincing you.” He smirked faintly. Harry stared at him. “You do feel something right.” Draco’s face grew serious. Harry nodded hesitantly, confusion growing.   
“Since 4th year..” He swallowed. Draco’s lips formed a slow smile and he leaned down to press his lips against Harry’s in their first kiss. Harry froze in shock but then remembered to kiss back. Draco’s arms wound themselves around Harry’s waist while Harry’s slowly wrapped themselves around the taller teen’s neck. Draco held him close, his arms tightening their hold. They only broke apart when they felt the need to breath.  
“I love you Harry James Potter.” Draco whispered against his lips.


End file.
